kingdomofromarfandomcom-20200216-history
Katarina
League of Legends lore; Leagueoflegends.com: As a militaristic state, it would perhaps come as no surprise that the primary responsibilities of Noxian women are raising strong children and providing succor for husbands who walk the path of soldiery. There are some, however, for whom nurture is not nature, and Katarina is just such a creature. Born the daughter of the feared Noxian General Du Couteau, the girl was always more interested in her father's knives than in the dresses, jewelry, and other trifles that her sisters spent so much time fussing over. A childhood dispute soon unveiled her uncanny knack for bloodshed, and her father, ever the opportunist, happily fostered her killer instincts. After training under the tutelage of the finest assassins the mighty city-state had to offer, Katarina first cut her teeth performing assassinations in the Ionian War. There, her ruthless mastery of the knife and dagger combined with her sadistic temperament to earn her the title Sinister Blade, a moniker that would follow her for the remainder of her career. She is most famous, however, for her exploits in the campaigns against Demacia, especially those surrounding her engagements with the nation's champion, Garen; a rivalry which began when she recovered the remains of Sion from a vanguard under his protection. With the demand for warfare somewhat arrested by the tenuous peace settling over Valoran, Katarina sought the allure of violence in its last remaining haven: The League of Legends. Some might say it was inevitability that Katarina's chosen path would draw her to become a champion of the League, continuing to enforce the will of Noxus and bring prestige of war to her noble family. There, she continues to perform her bloody work - esteemed and reviled, feared and adored. My own Lore for her Wow purpose: On the eve of her and her twin sister, Anya's 10th birthday a small dog appeared from the mist that covered the village completly. They slipped away quietly and followed the dog through the swamp, The dog stopped at an old house. Out of curiousity the girls entered cautiosly, they looked around the dark room, cobwebs and spiders were everywhere. Under a large table in one of the rooms was a large silver box, when they opened it a light came out of the box and in the box were daggers. What daggers you may ask? Her father’s daggers, He had always told her she would find them when she least exspected it and when she found them she would be ready. They were made of dragon scales from Alexstrazsa, nearly indestructible, the handles were steel reinforced with dust of diamonds forged from a cave far from her home of Rut'theran Village. Inlayed in the ends of both handles were large Amethyst's that had been found in the swamp on her fathers biggest mission. Quickly she took the box and they ran back to their room in the estate. Contained in the box was not only the daggers but also was a spell book. Knowing she had no use for the book she gave it to Anya, when the book hit Anya's hand it began to glow. Anya knew it was destined to be hers... Together Anya and Katarina trained for hours on end to harnas the abilitys the daggers and book had. 7 years passed before they had finally got the hang of their abilitys, Anya had the power to bend light in to shields and heals wounds, she also was able to summon dark magic to attack her enemys. Katarina was docile and agressive, trained in the arts of assassination and bloodshed was her morning tea. Time had passed and their father thought it was best they set out to seek better masters of their arts. The two girls wondered in to the Kingdom of Romar. Keyal was the first to greet them, they had trained with the leaders of their arts for only a matter of weeks. This is where they decided to make their home, it was peacefull yet there was enough fighting to make it interesting. As of today Katarina is now High Council in Romar as well as their top assassin. Her beauty is deadly.... But so are her daggers. The only thing her enemy’s hear before she slaughters them, Is a cackle so course it could grind a diamond to dust. To this day she is Romar's Sinister Blade, she travels all across Kalimdor and Azeroth slaying men unfit to live. She follows orders without question, she is the ultimate assassin. As for her love life through the years not much is known. Many believe she was involved with the fallen king Keyal Romar, Some say she has secretly taken the name Romar, Few see that her eye is caught by Letharas. With her life only being known by what people are told, she is a mystery, as her sister once said when she was training in the grounds. The Sinister Blade of Romar is like a black widow - beautiful, but deadly. - Anya, Might of the Dark, Light of the Holy, following a training skirmish in the courtyard of their old estate.